What Have We Done
by x beva dear
Summary: ON HIATUS! Being rewritten as we speak. Blair is a new 7th year at Hogwarts. What would you do if you found out that your closest friend had something in common with a monster? Protect her at all costs or give her up to him once he finds out? DMOC.
1. Prologue

_I still cannot believe I'm transferring schools...and to one in damn another country, at that!_

″Transferring?″

″Transferring, yes.″

″To where again?″

Sean let out a small sigh. ″We've already been through this, Blair. You're going to Hogwarts; the school is located in Scotland but you'll live with Tia just before school starts and the summer after.″

″Remind me why you two aren't coming with me?″

″Work.″ Her father guessed this was a suitable enough answer for his youngest daughter, and didn't elaborate.

Blair turned to her mother. Clearly, she could see sense more than her father. Her parents could easily find jobs overseas. ″That's it? Work? You've got to have a few more reasons than that.″

″Well, you know that's not the only reason, Sean. We also feel that this is the kind of thing you should experience by yourself. Enjoy some time spent away from us. If you feel the desire to come back home, you could always owl us and let us know. I loved Hogwarts when I was a student, so I don't suspect you'll complain about it once you get there.″

″Besides you're going to live in London! There will plenty of stuff to do during the rest of summer. Tia says she'll even show you around Britain's Ministry of Magic on one of her days off; you've always wanted to be an Auror ever since you were seven.″ Her father smiled faintly at the memory.

He had caught Blair in his home office with a copy of that day's _Daily Beacon_; the paper was almost as big as she was, concealing her from the bottom of her forehead to her waist. The reporters for the newspaper were known for including every little detail in their stories.

_Sean appeared in the midst of green flames as he flooed into the fireplace of his den. He chanced a look at the clock on the wall as it seemed to chime his arrival. Four o'clock. Good thing he asked Camille, his wife, to pick up Blair from school this afternoon, otherwise his muscles would've ached in protest on the journey to fetch her._

_Working in Muggle Relations had certain advantages but it also had its drawbacks; the head of his department wanted at least three new proposals ready by eight this morning. Sean was held up in his office last night until the wee hours of the morning and by the time he arrived for home, it was four a.m. With only 3 hours of sleep, he left the house around 7:30 and from this morning then well into the afternoon he was bothered with meetings._

_The last thing he needed was sitting uncomfortably in a chair for hours at a time for so many meetings._

_So when he opened the door to his home office, he didn't expect to find a seven year old girl's legs dangling over the seat of his recliner._

_He chuckled quietly to himself. Rather than watching much TV, Blair favored reading things like the newspaper, spell books, and potion books. As if she would really remember or understand anything read in the contents of the latter two._

″_What's in the Beacon today, Bee?″ Bee was what Blair's older brothers, twins Ronan and James, would call her._

″_Daddy, hi!″ Blair ran to her father and hugged him around the thighs, the Daily Beacon forgotten. She heard a small groan above her and looked up. She frowned. ″Tough day at work, daddy?″_

″_A bit, yeah. But maybe hearing a story from the newspaper will make me feel better. What d'you say?″_

_Blair beamed. Running behind her father's desk, she scooped up the paper and turned furiously to page thirteen. ″Three shops were robbed this week! And one of them was Mrs. Hilson's!″_

″_Terrible, terrible. Does the paper say who did it?″ Mrs. Hilson was a sweet tempered, amicable, middle-aged squib who lived next door and adored Blair from the moment she met her. She always offered to baby-sit Blair whenever both him and Camille were forced to work late. It would make perfect sense for Blair to be a bit upset by the news._

″_Mr. Nathan, Mr. Cullen, and some man named Alvan. I didn't know they were stealing! The reporter says the store was broken into and they only took really bad stuff; the Ohroras asked Mrs. Hilson a bunch of questions yesterday. Ohh, they talked to her while she was in the hospital.″_

″_Oh, you mean the Aurors? Your mother did mention something about that to me.″_

_Blair frowned. ″I thought mom couldn't talk to us about her work. I wanna know what she does.″_

″_Well, dear, we can't exactly know what she does because she's an Unspeakable. Aurors are like muggle police; they catch bad people, like mostly dark wizards. They investigate and sometimes go on missions to find things out for the Ministry. I'm not exactly sure of what your mother does there.″_

″_Aunt Robyn and Aunt Tia are Aurors, I remember! Aunt Tia gave me a necklace she fixed when she got it from some lady who put bad charms on 'em. It made them do stuff they didn't wanna do, like puppets or voodoo dolls!″ Her bright amber eyes began to morph into violet as the ends of her fair, chestnut hair produced wisps of silver. This always happened whenever she became excited. She gripped the necklace between her tiny fingers in remembrance of her aunt's visit. ″Auror Phillips,″ she whispered, concentrating on the way that title sounded coming from her lips. ″I could catch bad guys like Aunt Tia does! You always say I'm brave just like her!″_

″Dad... were you listening?″

″Yeah? Sorry,″ Sean answered, finally. That little trip down memory lane lasted longer than he thought; Camille had already gone to the kitchen and started a late lunch.

She chuckled at the way her father's eyes seemed to gloss over. _He's obviously recounting a childhood memory_, she thought. ″Forget it. When do I leave?″

* * *

Seeing as London was a completely different place compared to New York, it'd be best if she got used to the way things were around there early on. Plopping herself onto the kitchen counter in her parents' home, she sighed.

Upon arrival, she hardly got the chance to settle down her oncoming nausea from portkeying before she was enveloped into an all too tight embrace. "Happy to see you too aunt Tia." she mumbled into the mass of midnight black curls concealing her face from the world for a moment.

"Wonderful to see you too dear! Right about time you came to visit." she cheerfully replied.

Finally free to breathe, Blair took a chance to take in her surroundings. As her parents chatted excitedly with her aunt, she noticed there was a decent sized bookshelf standing alone in the corner followed by another one just outside her peripheral vision. A family portrait hung next to this one while a window, on the opposite side, invited the eager rays of sun to shine down upon the cream colored carpet. Following the trace of light along the room's carpet, it led her eyes to an equally drab beige couch. It kind of stood out amongst everything else considering that everything else was some sort of off white color. _Everything is so... creamy. Let's hope my room looks better than this_, she pondered, _otherwise I think I'll die from her very poor lack of fashion sense._ Almost sensing her parents' departure, Blair cleared her throat attempting to get their attention one last time, "Hope you weren't goin' to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Of course not dear, however you did seem lost in your thoughts so we almost thought it better to leave you alone." corrected her father.

"Uh huh." was all she bit out. Saying their goodbyes to each other, her parents portkeyed back home.

The summer wasn't too eventful. Seeing as her aunt worked for the Ministry of Magic, Blair had to venture the streets of London on her own. _At least she showed me how to get to the Leaky Cauldron._

It was a bit too drab for her taste but she had talked to a few guys there. She even went on a couple dates with two of them. But blondes weren't really her type so spent more time with the sandy haired guy who had first introduced her to the lot of them. At first he went by only his last name until she asked him about it during their second date.


	2. A New Face

**Disclaimer:** I believe I mentioned the jist of it before the prologue. You don't believe me? Well go back and look! lol

Chapter 1

This was it. Here at Platform 9 3/4. _Sure are alot of people here...you are not nervous, you are not nervous, you are not nervous. _Saying goodbye to her aunt, Blair boarded the train. She hadn't expected to draw too much attention to herself. Making her way towards the back of the train, she found a compartment filled with 3 other people. The only compartment left with room. Inside sat a dark haired asian girl with a thick braid trailing down her back and she seemed to be in deep conversation with another girl. _Radish earrings. Thats...eccentric. Brilliant! _And she was not being sarcastic.

"Do you mind if I sit in here with you?"

Taking a break from talking to the brunette, "Oh no, not at all. I'm Luna Lovegood. This is Cho and thats Helena." she said, nodding her head towards the sleeping girl across from her.

Sitting down next to Luna, "I'm Blair."

"New student?" inquired the brunette.

"Yeah. I just transferred from Salem Academy of Magic in the US."

"What year are you?"

"Seventh, you?"

"Us too. Except Helena, she's a Sixth year."

___________

When Draco Malfoy arrived at Platform 9 3/4 this morning he didn't expect to see anything different. Anything worth catching his attention. Same old students from the year before. Same old bloody Golden Trio. Same old annoying Pansy and rest of his posse. That is until he saw _her_. She seemed ordinary at first glance and he hadn't meant to stare. Malfoys don't stare, they could observe but never stare. So he observed her. The way her chocolate brown hair glided along the top of her shoulders as she ran back up to the woman she hugged earlier. The way the sun illuminated her highlights and made her light brown skin take on a more golden hue. Her curves. He could tell she was a new student because she wasn't wearing any school robes. Her unbuttoned slate gray polo hugged her chest and torso while her navy blue and gray plaid skirt rode up her thighs as she walked. She didn't show too much but that didn't stop Draco from still looking. But then his heart stopped; she smiled. If she didn't look pretty enough already then she became beautiful at that moment. This mystery girl had dimples you could swim in and her chocolate eyes lit up with a golden sparkle in each one. With one more whistling sound from the train warning everyone of its departure, she was gone. Damnit, he had to catch her later.

___________

The girls continued chatting until Blair excused herself to go find the bathroom. _Maybe I should've asked where the bathroom was. _Lost in her thoughts on how to best find it, she didn't notice a red-headed boy making his prefect rounds at the time, and coming straight towards her.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention..."

It wouldn't do to say that he was rendered speechless by her. She was just far too adorable to think of anything to say right now. Besides Ron wasn't much of an expert when it came to chatting with pretty girls.

"I was looking for the bathroom and I should've just asked Cho or Luna but I kinda forgot where my compartment is. I'm really sorry 'bout the whole bumpin' into you thing." _Wow. _This guy had a way of making her ramble on.

"Oh! Um its quite alright. I could show you where the bathroom is if ya like."

Flashing him a dimpled smile, she let him lead the way. "I'm Blair by the way. You?"

"Ron. "

Shaking his hand, "Ah well Ron, you're officially the first guy I've talked to since I've been on this train." she beamed.

Arriving in front of the bathroom, "Thanks. But, um after I'm done ya think you can show me back to my compartment? I only wanted to freshen up."

Laughing a bit nervously, "Er, sure. I didn't really want to do prefect rounds anyway."

After freshening up, they talked about everything under the sun...well everything under the sun that involved quidditch. Catching the treats cart, Blair bought a few chocolate frogs for Ron to thank him.

Blushing from the tips of his ears, he pointed out the compartment occupied by Luna and Cho. "Hey! I'm only two doors down from you. If you have any more questions you can find me then."

"Alright, see you later." _Merlin, he's cute. And he loves quidditch as much as I do! Shit I forgot to ask him what house he's in. Later then._

The rest of the trip was uneventful since Blair kept dozing off. Going in and out of the unconsciousness that sleep brings, she only heard snippets of the girls' conversation about school and some guy named Malfoy.

______________

He had to have been seeing things. Why would that mystery girl be walking around with Weasley? He definitely isn't as attractive or as clever as him. _He's not even rich!_ No, Draco Malfoy couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why she would be around that Weasel. Its not fair that he gets to talk to her first!

And Draco doesn't like it when things don't work out in his favor. He would just have to wait until the train stopped before he would meet her. Right now he was tired, especially because of the idiots surrounding him. Pansy was talking nonstop and smothering him while Crabbe and Goyle stuffed their faces. Blaise went off to hang out with Theodore Nott somewhere. Not wanting to hear anymore from Pansy, he forced himself to go to sleep. Bloody hell, somehow this train ride is going to be the longest one ever.

__________

Review **please**, dears!

x beva dear


	3. Introduce yourself

**Disclaimer: **I am not making any money by writing this! The characters and any situations referring to the Harry Potter books are owned by and will forever belong to JK Rowling. I, at least, the main character Blair. She is my wonderful creation and I love her :D and maybe a couple more OC's if i decide to pop 'em in.

**Warning: **Right now there is nothing to warn you about except for a little swearing here and there. Otherwise enjoy!

__________________________

Reaching the castle, rather than following the students into the Great Hall, Blair was greeted at the door by Dumbledore.

Inclining her head, she greeted the headmaster. "Hello Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Ah, welcome Miss Phillips. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Follow me please."

Waiting for everyone to be seated, Dumbledore began his announcements. "Hello everyone! I hope you all indeed had a wonderful summer. I assure you that we remained quite busy here at school. Now before we begin the Sorting Ceremony and feast, I would like for you to welcome a Seventh year transfer student from America, Blair Phillips. She will be sorted into a house after all of the First years have had a chance."

Just as promised after the First years were all sorted, Blair took her turn with the Sorting Hat.

_Ahh you would do very very well in Slytherin my dear. Someone with power of your caliber could do extremely great things. But your cunning and ambitious nature matches your courage. You have the potential to do wonders in Gryffindor!_

_"You could put me in either one. I don't really have a preference since you said I could be good in either one."_

_Hmm you're quite a challenge but as you wish. Either one it is._

"Slytherin!!"

With that Dumbledore pointed her over to the applauding Slytherin table. Seeking out the older students, she sat down next to Theodore and Goyle.

With a mouthful of roast chicken, Crabbe and Goyle mumbled some sort of greeting. The others just nodded their hellos.

"You look a bit too innocent to be a Slytherin. But nonetheless welcome to our humble table, I'm Blaise Zabini."

"Hmm Italian? I love Italian." she winked and went about filling her plate.

__________________________

_Slytherin!! She's in Slytherin. T__h__is year might turn out to be more interesting than I thought._

"...I love Italian." Did she just wink at Blaise? _She just fucking winked at him. The bastard always does this when a new girl comes along. _

He would let Blaise have his fun then he would make his move...if he still wanted to. After dinner all the students cleared out of the Great Hall except for Blaise, Blair, Dumbledore, and the Golden Trio.

As they began to leave, Dumbledore called for Blair one more time.

"Miss Phillips, may I have a word with you briefly?"

"Of course, Headmaster."

"Just professor is fine. I just wanted to let you know about the first day of school tomorrow. Your teachers know that you will be excused in order to acquaint yourself with the school grounds. Of course you will need someone to act as a guide and I have decided that a prefect from Slytherin house shall show you around. Please let them know once you get to your common room."

After the talk with Dumbledore she left the Great Hall finding Blaise waiting for her. She didn't expect Ron to be waiting for her too.

"Hey Ron --"

Pulling her into a hug, "I'm sorry you got stuck with those bloody snakes. I was hoping to Merlin you would be in Gryffindor with the rest of us." He groaned.

Chuckling, "I'll be fine, it's not as if I got handed a death warrant or anything."

"It's pretty much the same thing," he grumbled, "but hey I have to get going. See you in the morning?"

"See ya then." Walking towards Blaise, she tried to ignore the scowl on his face. "Got a problem with Ron?"

He scoffed, "Yeah he's a Gryffindor."

"Jealous are we?"

"No and if you weren't so cute I could've hexed you for saying that, you know."

"Solace." He blurted out when they arrived at the portrait leading into the common room.

__________________________

"Zabini about time you got here. I was starting to think you found a way to get detention this early in the term." the platinum blonde-haired boy drawled.

"Tsk tsk Malfoy, I couldn't do that when walking around with such an angel." he replied. "I had to make sure Dumbledore didn't try putting his old creepy hands on her."

"Really Blaise, you're the only guy I know so far who would want to put their creepy hands on me." she joked.

Sighing he introduced the two, "Blair, this is Draco Malfoy, also known as the bane of my existence."

"Nice to meet you Draco." Plopping down onto the velvet green sofa, she pulled Blaise down next to her. "As tired as I am, I have a question. Which of you guys are prefects?"

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore said I should let a prefect know that I need a guide tomorrow to show me around this damn castle. Whoever does it gets excused from class."

Not letting anyone else getting the chance Draco blurted, "I'll do it." Unfortunately he got a few odd looks from the others in the room for answering so fast. A glare from the Malfoy heir put a stop to that.

"Great, well I can't wait. Blaise could you show me which direction the girls' dorm is in?"

"I'll do better than that. I'll take you there." Smirking at Draco, he led Blair up the stairs to her dorm.

_Damn you Zabini!_

_________________________

I know it's a bit short but the next chapter will be longer! And to all those who read my story so far, thank youu! *hugs*

I hope you liked reading!


	4. Troublesome snakes and a clumsy lion

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the girl, Blair. Oh yeah and the plot. I wish I did own the others...we would have fun together ;D

__________________________

Since Draco willingly took the job of Blair's personal tour guide, he had some time to get to know the girl better. They talked about random things (that always mysteriously led back to Draco) while he showed her around the school grounds. He told her all about Blaise and Pansy. And went into great detail how Pansy was beyond obsessed with him. Things went, er, as smoothly as they could. That is until the two ran into Ron and Hermione in the corridor on their way to another class.

"Well if it isn't the Weasel and Mudblood. Where's your dear Golden Boy?"

All Blair could do at the moment was smile sheepishly at Ron. She missed the guy, but now wasn't a good time to tell him that.

"Malfoy. Since when have you become quite the little tour guide?" the red-headed teen sneered. Malfoy just had to bother him today. And in front of Blair! He wasn't going to be belittled by the ferret especially with his newfound standing by on the sidelines.

"Well seeing as you're too ignorant for the job, Blair accepted my offer to help her as best I can with my services. And I am the best student for the job. We can't have her following Gryffindorks around and getting lost now, can we? "

"Then it's obvious she made an error in her judgment. No one would willingly put up with your snide remarks, arrogance and ugly smirk all day long." It was Hermione's turn to shoot some venom in Malfoy's direction.

"Really? I'm sure it's better than hanging around with a _Mudblood. _Am I right, Weasel?"

If it weren't for his Seeker-honed reflexes, Draco would have been down on the ground, clutching a fast bruising jaw. Possibly knocked out cold as well. Smirking at the now red, angry in the face, almost hyperventilating Weasley, Draco sauntered off with a slightly startled Blair down the hall to continue their tour. This day just kept getting better and better.

__________________________

Blair was startled. Blair was a little scared. Blair was possibly appalled. But most of all, Blair was pissed. How someone could use such a derogatory word towards someone else like that, she did not know. _I wouldn't even use that word against my own enemy if they were a muggleborn. Pureblood wizards are better than that! At least the ones I know. Merlin I hate arrogant bastards like Malfoy. Why do most bastards have to be good looking too?!_

As soon as they made it to another empty corridor, she let Malfoy have it. And oh boy was he in for it.

"Who the hell do you think you were tryin' to impress?! You're lucky Ron missed your face even if only by this much! If it were me I would've kicked your ass up to the high heavens! And Mudblood? _**Mudblood?! **_That's what I find so _**despicable**_!" While saying this she started poking him in the chest, emphasizing each word. "Not only is that a disgusting word but _**you're**_ disgusting." Before Draco could answer she stomped off back the way they came. No girl had ever blown up at him like that. Draco didn't really like it.

"Was what I said really that bad?!"

__________________________

Harry was just coming down the stairs after leaving Gryffindor Tower. Unlike his two best friends, he had a free period this afternoon and had put it to good use by taking a much needed nap. Alright it wasn't _needed _but he really wanted one.

So here he was, rushing down the stairs until he bumped into something, only catching a glimpse of brown as he fell over and right on top of it. Realizing it was human he murmured his apologies while searching for his glasses.

__________________________

_That utterly disgusting bastard! I know Blaise told me that I would be stuck in a house full of snakes but this is ridiculous. And the look on Ron's face when I left with Malfoy didn't help either. Now I _have_ to avoid him! I just hope Ron will calm down by din-OW! Fucking hell. My head...when I find out who knocked me over..._

"...rry again. I should've looked where I was going." was all Blair heard when she was violently shaken out of her reverie. Damn, this person was definitely heavy.

Blair groaned in response. It was the only thing she could do since the dumb boy who fell on top of her failed to move yet. Craning her neck to see what he was waving his hand around for, she caught sight of a pair of wire-framed glasses. Reaching for them, she handed them to the dark-haired boy. He muttered his thanks and made to get up by raising himself above Blair with his arms on either side of her head. That's when he froze. She would have too but she was the one still on the floor being pinned by none other than Harry Potter.

Clearing her throat nervously, "It's alright. Although as much as I like being pinned to the floor as much as the next girl, this floor is a bit uncomfortable."

With a light blush starting to tinge his cheeks, he gave another quick apology. Helping her up, he proceeded to dust off her clothes making sure to go nowhere near her chest. Without her wearing her school robes he could see everything. Trying not to pay too close attention, Harry ran off in search of his friends. Really he was in search of anything that would help him forget what just happened.

_That was...interesting..._

__________________________

AHA! What do you think of Blair's run-in with Harry? Literally. :D

Thanks for reading! xo


	5. Apologizing to a Weasley

**Disclaimer: **The plot is mine. The girl is mine. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the others who attend Hogwarts are **not **mine. I'm just another admirer playing around in JK Rowling's world.

**Warning! **Some harsh words are gonna be spoken. I won't say between who (it's a secret!), but you'll only find out by reading. :D **Adult** language, **intense** frustration caused by a certain redhead, and a **bit** of starvation.

A/N: Its still the first day of school on a Monday. I just skipped part of the afternoon and went straight to dinner.

______________________

_Monday..._

After her little run in with Potter, Blair had managed to avoid running into Draco. He didn't even deserve to be in the same room as her! Alas, she was a Slytherin. It was only inevitable that she would see him waltz into the Great Hall towards their table for dinner, as if nothing had happened.

_Well I won't give him the satisfaction of sitting anywhere near me as long as I can help it._

With a way of getting a little revenge against a certain blond and ignorant Slytherin fresh in her mind, Blair picked up her book bag and wandered off to the Gryffindor table in search of Ron. Finding her desired charge, she hesitantly popped him a question.

"Mind if I sit with you Ron?"

__________________________

Ron had a rather irritating day. Not only did he get stuck with writing three massive essays to see if he retained what he learned last year, but a certain blond git had insulted him and his best friend in one breath. That wasn't the only thing that upset him though. Blair had seen and heard it all but said nothing to stop it. He knows the girl is new to the school and all, but common courtesy tells you when to step in if someone is insulting your friend! _At least I thought we were friends. I guess to each his own if ya preferably wanna hang out with slimy gits._

"...sit with you Ron?" Someone was talking to him and judging by the soft feminine voice, he knew it had to be a girl. How many guys does he know that have really soft, feminine sounding voices anyway?

Pausing from the attack on his mountain of food, he looked up. Gods he wished looks could kill right now or at least maim. _Yeah_, _maiming_ _is_ _more_ _like_ _it_. Continuing to glare jagged, rusty daggers at the poor girl, he gritted his teeth. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could sit here so I asked if you would mind. Judging by the way you're trying to burn me alive with your eyes, I can tell you're still upset about this afternoon." she answered.

"Gee, you bloody think so?! Of course I'm still angry about it! No, you can't sit here! After this afternoon you definitely belong with those damn snakes!" Thinking better of it not to say anything else, she began to walk away. At least until she heard a shrilly little voice, for lack of a better word, _voicing _her opinion. "...serves the bitch right for not sticking up for you, Ron. Malfoy's probably shagging her already. You don't need to get mixed up in that."

Making a sharp turn on her heels, she casually yet inconspicuously rushed back to the table. "Jealous that _you_ haven't got in his pants huh? Wait! Don't answer that. You probably still want to keep all of your fantasies to yourself. It's almost like you wanted me to hear you! Ha, maybe you're just incredibly stupid. I came over tonight to _apologize_to your brother. He's the one who turned me away! Even after I tell Malfoy off, he still somehow makes me feel guilty about it!"

Sputtering, Ron tries to vocalize his outrage at Blair going off on his sister. "What the fuck--"

Not giving a damn that every student in their vicinity can hear their conversation, she continues. "Next time you got the urge to make a comment about me, keep it to yourself. Or maybe put that mouth to good use and give Snape the blowjob he's been asking you for."

"I mean I'd really hate for you to lose all that pretty red hair." she added, sarcastically.

Harry and Hermione were dumbfounded. Ginny just turned out to be speechless. If her ghostly pallor didn't tell anyone that she was beyond embarrassed and in fact scared of this girl, then they could see it in her eyes. Saucer-sized brown eyes stared back nervously at the older teen who was giving her the tongue lashing of a lifetime. With something nudging in the back of her mind, she realized that Harry was watching all of this. _Not just him but everyone around us! _She couldn't let her Harry see her this way.

"Is that a threat?" she ground out through clenched teeth. She wasn't sure where this newfound courage came from but she figured it was just the Gryffindor in her.

"Oh definitely. I don't make idle threats just for fun. Some people may put up with your bullshit around here but I won't." Blair hissed.

Starting to walk away, she ignored all the eyes following her back to her original seat. Some were glares, some were stares. Blair simply didn't care.

__________________________

_Could I be dreaming this? _Pinch. _No this is absolutely real. Fantastic! Weasel and Weaselette are fucking speechless. With Granger and Potter just sitting there, gaping like fish! If someone had told me yesterday that this girl would be telling off those two in front of the whole school, I would have simply denied it. "The girl is too innocent," I'd say, "I'm not even sure she should be in Slytherin." I should be laughing right now, oh I __**am**__ laughing. No wonder there's a sharp pain in my side._

"...maybe put that mouth to good use...give Snape the blowjob he's been asking for..." Wiping away tears of mirth, Draco tries to go back to eating his dinner.

Just in time to see Blair plop herself ungracefully into her seat, he decides to add more to his fun. "I take it things didn't bode over too well with Weasley?"

Rolling her eyes, she ignored his question. He knew damn well just how things went with Ron. Everyone did, if the looks on their faces were anything to go by. _Oh well, no point in worrying about Ron now._

Not missing a beat she stuffed a couple sandwiches a few seconds before dinner vanished. _Hm, telling off that Weasley girl took longer than I thought. Do I really have any friends besides Blaise? _Sighing, she left the Great Hall alongside her only friend.

God this was a hellish first day. Just makes you wonder what tomorrow will bring.

____________________________

Did you guys like it? I kinda feel it was my best chapter yet but it all comes down to you! For those who like Ginny, no sort of bashing was intended, it just kinda happened lol. I was on a ROLL! :D

**Please** review! The single little review that I have is getting lonely :[


	6. Another Harry Potter?

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter. I just play with the lovely characters.

__________________________

_Tuesday..._

Tuesday morning was fine enough. After last night's 'outburst', most people left Blair alone. Most being the key word. Draco Malfoy, unfortunately, isn't like most people _because _he's a Malfoy. At least that's the reason he would give to those who questioned him. Blair spent all of breakfast ignoring the leering boy.

Then came Potions class.

Her official first day of class at Hogwarts she didn't want to make a bad impression on the Potions professor. No matter what she heard about Snape favoring his own house, she decided to be early just in case. Five minutes into class, the vacant seat next to her became occupied by her favorite Slytherin. Rather than acknowledging his existence, she listened intently to Snape.

"Today you will be making Draught of the Living Death. Seeing as how I need another vial of this potion for my cupboard, you will be partnered today. Fortunately for those of you who will manage to screw this up, you won't be drinking these. You will hand in your finished potion. I will let you know what your marks are then. Instructions are on the board."

Walking up and down the isle, he listed off his pairings for the day. "Malfoy, Phillips...Potter, Parkinson...Weasley, Goyle...Granger, Zabini..."

"Well then, you get to work with me." Draco said.

"Oh joy. I've always wanted to work with the World's Largest Ass. Listen, I'll get the fire and cauldron ready. After I get the valerian roots and sopophorous bean, you can get the bulk of the other ingredients needed. I'd rather not spend any time alone with you in a supply closet if I can avoid it."

"I'm sure you would like to curl up with Weasel instead. You seem more like his type." he sneered.

Draco could admit to himself that he thought Blair was beautiful, but he wouldn't admit it to her. She was too bitchy. Knowing they had only until the end of class to finish their potion, he went off to fetch the rest of the ingredients.

_At least he's being somewhat cooperative._

After setting up the fire and cauldron, Blair reached for the knife and started slicing the sopophorous bean. Not noticing an approaching blond-haired teen as she copied down more notes from the blackboard, she went about chopping up the roots.

__________________________

_I cannot believe she had me fetch these damn ingredients. It's not as if I'm that difficult to be around. _

He didn't have time for this. This girl was not going to get to under his skin. The only person who annoyed him this much was Harry bloody Potter. _Well if she wants to act like Potter then I'll treat her like Potter. _Sneering to himself, he grabbed the proper ingredients and plotted a way to get back at the brunette.

Getting closer to their desk, Draco quickly said a Muffliato under his breath, quieting his footsteps as he snuck up behind Blair. Moving the items to hold with one arm, he reached into the pocket of his robes with the other and pulled out his new "best friend". Normally he wouldn't touch such creatures but "drastic times" called for "drastic measures". Alright, it wasn't really drastic but Slytherins do play dirty. _Merlin I must be lucky today. It's almost like she doesn't have Slytherin robes since she rarely wears them. _Carefully dropping the creepy little creatures down her button up, he waited for the desired effect.

__________________________

She never saw it coming. Well of course she never did. Following instructions and carefully cutting up potion ingredients takes up one's concentration. At least until that person feels a faint itch they might want to scratch. With Blair getting one of those kinds of itches, she rolls her shoulder blades a couple times and goes back to cutting. _I don't see why these slices have to be so damn small._ Thentheitchcameback_. Argh_ _Gods I'm itchy! _Ignoring the creepy crawly feeling she had, she continued slicing the roots. Then she gets that feeling again...but in two places. Then the feeling multiplies. _Merlin, don't tell me I'm getting a rash! _Intense itching now really felt like crawling. Crying out from now **intense** discomfort, she tears her shirt off, buttons flying everywhere end up being the least of her problems.

__________________________

He didn't expect this. He knew she would scream or something. But _this_, this was definitely in the category of "or something". Half of the room seemed to have stopped breathing. Others blushed from embarrassment. Some of the boys were suddenly too busy ogling to pick up their jaws from the floor. Draco just didn't know whether to laugh or to gasp in shock. Or blush from embarrassment as well. Or try to stop imagining the girl in even less than what she was wearing at the moment. _She just took her ruddy shirt off! A bit over the top but definitely gossip worthy, _he smirked to himself.

The poor girl. Draco almost felt bad for her. Almost. _At least she's still wearing a camisole._

_A _beige, almost see through _camisole. _

"AHHHHHH! Get these fucking things off me! Eww oh my GOD!!" Blair cried as she pulled off cockroaches that seemed to magically appear onto her skin. That "crawling" feeling resulted from those damned things exploring all parts of her uncovered body. Thank Merlin she was in the mood to wear something underneath. Otherwise the better half of her seventh year class would have seen her in nothing but a lacy burgundy colored bra.

Coming back from his office next door, Snape rushed back into the classroom to clean up whatever dreadful mess a student made. With no mess in sight, he refrained from loudly lecturing the class to never scream bloody murder when there is clearly nothing...wrong...

Except when you're covered from neck to torso with cockroaches. He only had a minute to take in the scene playing out before him as his face lost all color.

"Miss Phillips! What on earth are you doing?! This is a classroom, not some establishment for _nudists_. I don't know how you did things at your former school but we do not condone students parading around half naked!"

Whimpering, she suppressed the urge to cry in front of her peers. "Professor! I was working then all of a sudden these cockroaches were crawling all over me!"

As she slapped off a few more roaches to the floor, they appeared to double and come back with a vengeance. Perfecting that duplicating spell over the summer did have its advantages.

"Get 'em off! GET THEM OFF!" She didn't mean to yell at Snape but the cockroaches started going south...

The students didn't have a clue what to do; they couldn't decide whether to help Blair or stay frozen in place for fear of Snape lashing out his anger at them.

Wordlessly banishing the cockroaches out of sight, the Potions professor took in the mess around Draco and Blair's workstation. She managed to knock over the cauldron and desk during her panic attack. Their halfway done potion lay oozing into the crevices of the cold floor. Snape almost didn't notice a few left behind roaches swimming in the obviously debauched liquid. The girl's shirt managed to miss falling directly into the fire but it lay dangerously close enough to be singed. Blair was left standing there wrapping her arms around her chest, shielding what she could from still prying eyes. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the overly worked professor tried to reign in his anger.

"Would someone, pray tell, like to tell me what in Merlin's name this girl was doing covered in cockroaches?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Both sides of the room were at a loss for words.

_They are just students...students..._incredibly ignorant _students...Dumbledore would kill me for hurting any of them._

"Well?!" he snapped. "I don't have all damned day to wait for a bloody excuse! Mr. Malfoy, would you mind explaining to me what happened here?"

Only taking a second to look surprised, Draco quickly put on his mask. "I'm actually not quite sure, sir. I went off to the storeroom and when I came back she seemed fine. Then she started twitching until she...ahem, tore her shirt off. That was when I noticed the cockroaches, sir. I can't tell you where they came from.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he refrained from smacking his godson in the back of his head.

"I assume most of you have finished your potions. Put the vials on my desk. Class dismissed."

Not wanting to stay in the dreaded classroom any longer, Blair packed up to leave. She was on her way out with the other students when she heard it. "Miss Phillips, you and Draco are to stay behind for a moment."

Shooting Blaise a sad smile, she waved goodbye as he packed. The dark skinned boy mouthed he would see her later before he closed the door behind him.

Turning around to face her accused tormentor, she clenched her fists at her sides. "You! I know you—"

"This is no time to blame Draco for the incident when you have no evidence as to prove who did it. The reason I told you to stay behind is that I want you to finish the potion this Saturday."

"Saturday, sir?" Draco piped up. He didn't want to come to class on a Saturday. It's the weekend!

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. If it weren't for the little peep show you decided to put on today, I'm sure you two would have received full marks. However you do not have to worry about that. You will still receive yours. It is Miss Phillips that I'm referring to."

Walking briskly up to the desk, "But Professor Snape—", she began to protest.

Silently challenging the brunette, he raised a dark eyebrow. "You will do this."

"I was covered in cockroaches! You saw! You honestly don't expect me to work on that potion when he partnered us. It's absolutely not fair that I still have to do it while you get a full mark for doing nothing! And I know it was you who was behind what happened!" she said, whipping her head around to glare at Draco.

"Nonsense. I was halfway to our workstation when you went mad and started stripping."

Although she was a young woman, she couldn't help but squawk her indignation. "You low down, dirty, conniving bas—"

At this Snape stood up from his chair and leaned over his desk. "I would highly advise you not to finish that sentence. Be here at 9 am sharp or I will fail you for the assignment."

There wasn't a way out of it. Either do what he said or fail. _Ugh Merlin it's just so unfair! After what he did, I still get stuck with working on that damn potion! _Tightening the hold onto her bag she left the classroom without a word. She didn't have to voice her outrage to anyone. The magenta steadily creeping into the strands of her hair along with the dark scowl on her face spoke volumes.

­­­­­­­____________________________________________________________________________________

Poor Blair! D: A Slytherin's revenge is always a dish best served **very **cold.

A/N: This is gonna be a long one so bear with me. Don't be confused! Blair is a metamorphmagus **but **because she doesn't really have friends yet, she hasn't confided in anyone long enough to tell them about it. I had originally planned for her to be one before writing, but in the earlier chapters there didn't seem to be a proper time to mention it. There's also another condition: the rest of her body doesn't change of course, unless she wills it to. Usually her hair gets a little out of control and depending on the color you know what emotion she's feeling at the moment. Its a "she wears her heart on her sleeve" sort of thing lol. Kinda like Harry! Later on you'll begin to see how her and Harry are alike in many ways.

Love for all of my readers! Draco Malfoy and Prof. Snape voodoo dolls for those who review!


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Sooo sooo sorry about the wait! I know its been a looong time. I've gotten kinda stuck with the latest chapter but I promise that I'll have somethin up by the end of **tomorrow**. Might not be very good but it'll be a start. I'll even take suggestions after I update! If I don't have somethin up then you can all come by my house and throw rubber snakes at me. I hate real ones :D

For all of those who are still reading my story, thanks again!

x beva dear


	8. Exchanges in the Library

**Author's Note:** Well here it is! I promised I would have something up! Depending on where you are this might be considered late since yesterday I said I'd have it up by tomorrow but hey, I wasn't exactly able to get to the computer in time. I think it still needs work but read it anyway. Let me know what you think after you're done and I'll spruce it up! :D

Chapter 6

Potions class dismissed, Blair made her way to the library to get away from, well, everyone. After getting herself reacquainted with most of the library's interior, she dumped her things onto a table nearly surrounded by some dusty bookshelves. _What a freaking disaster! I know Malfoy had absolutely everything to do with what happened! _Having that thought, she broke the quill she had absentmindedly picked up. _And damn Snape... _Saying a quick Reparo Blair went to work rummaging through her book bag for a magazine due to the lack of homework. Today was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

Thursday night found Blair going to bed early. Talk of Tuesday's debacle had died down and most students (mainly of the male variety) had stopped ogling at her.

Stretching her limbs after getting out of the shower, she went to change into her pajamas. She crawled into bed and pulled the blankets up to her chest. She let her mind replay this week's events so far; that, in turn, led to thoughts of how difficult it really was to avoid Malfoy.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts on Wednesday was intriguing thanks to a very handsome new teacher. And the fact that they were learning about vampires so it only made sense that they had to write an essay about them. It's a good thing her friend back home, Renee, is dating one. The thought about her friend only reminded her to write Renee and the others this weekend to let them know how her first week panned out._

_So back to the library for another afternoon of writing and studying for the Slytherin. Unfortunately not for long._

_As the fates would have it, Malfoy was sauntering around the expansive library searching for 'Characteristics of Vampires and How to Deal with them' only to find it was missing. Hearing the familiar scratching of a quill on parchment, he spied through a bookshelf, letting his eyes fall on the elusive book. Spotting a familiar head of hair hovering behind it Draco smirked._

_"Stalking isn't such a good hobby to take up Malfoy."_

_"Who says I'm stalking you when it's clear that you're trying your hardest just to avoid me?" he retorted while landing gracefully into a chair next to Blair._

_"Right." She closed the book she was studying and looked him dead in the eye. She had to make sure that she was about to say would reach his ears, travel to his brain and stay there, sure to be understood by even the most ignorant of idiots. Speaking in a dangerous tone low enough for him to hear, "Since this is a library I'm going to be polite and quiet about this. Get out of my sight. Now. Please." She had said she would be polite about it; she still had manners._

_First, he could only reply with an ugly grimace and sneer at her. The sneering she expected but the laughing? She didn't approve of that. She was being serious! He couldn't just laugh at her. Not after what he did! Okay, well maybe he could laugh about that since it was his doing but then again he couldn't. It wasn't entirely fair for him to do so! Fed up with the rumored Ice Prince's (who has lived up to his name so far) company, Blair briskly leaves the library. The dorms would have definitely been quieter._

* * *

_Having a free period after Transfiguration earlier this morning before Arithmancy, Blair set out for the library again. Maybe the second time's the charm rather than the third like everyone else says. The weather decided to taunt her a little today with some rain. Buckets of rain. Not letting the storm win this bout so early in the morning she would help out Madam Pince...if she ever admitted that she needed it. Either way she would help the librarian in any way she was allowed to. Even if that meant she had to inconspicuously put away library books when she wasn't looking. She was determined not to let anyone or anything damper her charitable warranting spirits._

_After thirteen blissful moments (yes she actually counted) of setting books into their rightful places, that funny little friend that you hate coming to your door around 2:30 in the morning, completely wasted when you have work at 6, but you just fell asleep 2 hours ago... Sorry, I'm rambling. Well you know that friend. They piss you off sometimes but most of the time they're a good friend; oh yeah, it's called fate. Kind of rambling again, sorry. Well Fate dropped by and in came with it Draco Malfoy._

_Fate appears to really like mucking up Blair's life right now. Oh joy._

_Noticing the direction he was now moving in, she ducked around a distant bookshelf just hoping that he hadn't seen her. He did. Shit._

_As he approached she started laughing. What am I doing? It's not as if the guy terrifies me let alone intimidates me. A bit surprised by this sudden behavior all Draco could do was answer back with a quirked eyebrow._

_"You really are making a habit of this aren't you? If you couldn't get it through your abnormally thick head before, I'm really – and I'd like to emphasize this – **really** not interested in this game with you. And before you say anything, I'm not frustrated. I'm not even angry anymore about the incident. I'm just deflating your already giant ego so that it won't get any bigger."_

_With that last statement she casually walked past Malfoy and out of the library leaving behind a very_ _miffed and angry faced blond teen._

Blair was stubbornly shaken out of her reverie when her Slytherin dorm mates appeared, drudging up their last bit of strength to change clothes and get in bed. Suddenly feeling a wave of slumber wash over her, she fell into a peaceful sleep where dreams of certain lovely boy were waiting for her.

* * *

Friday morning was different. Blair was forced to pinch herself on her way to lunch just to see if today was only a glorious dream. Draco hadn't been watching Blair out of the corner of his eye during breakfast or any of their classes. He never once looked at her! As her suspicion grew she even requested to have Blaise smell her for any horrendous odors that could have latched onto her. With Millicent as a dorm mate I wouldn't be surprised if I did catch something. She snorted in disgust at the thought.

"What are you snorting about?" Blaise asked, stopping his spoon on its journey halfway to his mouth.

She dismissed the question with a wave of her hand. "Nothing."

Halfway through lunch when she asked Blaise what was up with Malfoy, he assured her that he was alright and just had other things to take care of. Looking around the table she saw that he actually chose to sit next to Pansy today (from what she observed Malfoy seemed to really hate the girl) and Theodore Nott had sidled up beside him on the other side. Blaise even teased her and asked if she was starting to miss Draco already.

"No. I was just curious. Wouldn't you be too if your tormentor just up and stopped harassing you all of a sudden, especially after the huge argument we had in the common room yesterday? You know the one where I almost burned half of his hair off and he just barely missed hitting me with that Stinging Hex?"

"I guess, but honestly he's fine. You're not the only one who gets terrorized by him though. His expertise usually covers all first, second, and third years, as well as Harry Potter and the rest of his Golden Trio."

He took a large gulp of his pumpkin juice. "I'm a bit surprised Draco and him haven't gotten into any rows lately. Even with you as his new plaything." Draco had begun to appear a bit distant this morning.

She huffed indignantly. She should have known that he tormented other poor students throughout the day when he wasn't around her. _And I am **not** his plaything._

"Well at least I can have a day of peace, finally. And you're going to spend time with me. Ever since Tuesday in Potions you haven't been able to look at me without blushing." she pouted.

"I wasn't aware you could even do that with how dark you are." she smirked.

"Git. You're as dark as I am!" he said affectionately, elbowing her in the side. Before she could protest that she was indeed a few shades lighter than he was, he mentioned, "I'll spend the day with you though."

* * *

A/N: I'm trying hard to make the chapters come out longer than they usually are right now but it's so damn difficult! Going back to my notes I realized that I could just combine two chapters together but sometimes I don't want to. Some of the chapters are great all by themselves. But from now on I'll try really hard. If only people *cough*likeyoumaybe*cough* who read my story would comment then I'm sure I could find the motivation!

**best** wishes to those who do actually read and review though.


	9. An Attempt At Civility

**Disclaimer: **Look at Prologue, chapter one, chapter two. You get my drift. I don't own the Harry Potter universe.

**A/N: **I know I've taken FOREVER. To make it up to those of you who've read, this chapter is the longest I've written so far. Chapter 8 is gonna be just as long! **PLEASE** review! I'm stuck on the fence between feelin self conscious about it and thinkin I did a damn good job on it.

Chapter 7

* * *

Draco launched himself off the Astronomy Tower. Spending several moments in free fall he prepared himself and aligned his body parallel to his broom before he finished off a Wronski Feint. He ignored the roaring of thunder as fat droplets of rain assaulted every surface it could get its watery hands on. He flew over to the Quidditch Pitch in hopes of getting as far away from the castle as the storm would allow. He shouldn't be out in this kind of weather. With another roll of thunder that he was sure awoke even creatures in the bowels of the earth, he knew it. He was just lucky that lightning hadn't decided to join the party. _Crack_! There goes a tree in the Forbidden Forest. As difficult as it was to fly in the rain like this, Draco zoomed higher into the sky; leaving the empty Quidditch stands to fade out of existence.

He grudgingly brushed away the damp hair covering his eyes and obscuring his vision. He gripped the cloak tighter around his body when he realized how high he had flown up. Soon gravity would wrap its suffocating fingers around him and begin to pull back down. He let his mind wander to that story told by the Greeks about some Icarus bloke who flew too close to the sun on a pair of wax and feather wings then fell to his death. _He was obviously a muggle_, Draco subconsciously sneered. Slowing his descent to a halt, he sat suspended in the air and looked toward the castle. It looked highly uninteresting. However it inhabited the one person he found himself thinking about from the moment he saw her at the train station. _Only because she's been so stubborn lately._

If Draco were to be honest with himself then he could admit that what he had done these past several days was a tad harsh; if it had been done to Potter or anyone else then he wouldn't have cared so much. But he did care about what he did to Blair. The way she acted and felt around Blaise is the same way he wanted her to feel around _him_. Blaise. Lately Draco's noticed how Blaise keeps volleying back and forth between him and the Female Potter, more recently he's gone back to Draco. He knew the reason why was because Blaise started to feel bad for 'neglecting' him.

The wind began to pick up and the torrent of rain got colder. He rushed back over to the castle and landed in front of the entrance doors. Cracking the doors open he murmured a drying charm as he silently swept across the hall down to the dungeons, leaving the floor and stairs bereft of any evidence baring his late arrival into the castle. He had a second thought that maybe he should visit the kitchens, keeping in mind that he wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon but settled for just thinking and some writing. _Flying_ _was_ _supposed_ _to_ _clear_ _thoughts_ _from_ _my_ _head,_ _not_ _create_ _more_!

He entered his room and shed his clothes at the foot of his bed. Cold as it is in the dungeons he went over to his wardrobe and pulled on a pair of flannel pajamas and a t-shirt, cast a warming charm on himself to keep the cold floor from nipping at his feet, and sat at his desk. Pulling out a few sheets of parchment, he hoped for the best and started writing. _We'll see how this goes..._

* * *

"You look like shit, mate." was the first statement out of Blaise's mouth the next morning.

"Gee, thanks Blaise."

"No problem. I aim to please." Blaise actually had the bollocks to smile. Blaise was the only person he knew in Slytherin who could be this damn happy this early on a Saturday.

"You get laid last night or something?"

"No, better."

"Better?" He sighed. "What could be better than getting laid?"

"Having a threesome!"

"Brilliant," he sneered sarcastically.

"Yup," he replied, "so why do you look like utter shit?"

"Went out for a late night ride...didn't fall asleep until 4 in the morning." He mumbled.

"A late night ride?" Blaise winked. "I wasn't aware that we were giving sex a new nickname but I like it! Still doesn't explain why you didn't get much sleep...oh, you sly dog! How many girls?"

Draco flung his arm over his eyes, willing the dull ache behind them to go away. "Shut up Zabini. You're only doing this to irritate me. I went for a ride on my broom during that storm last night. And before you pound me with more idiotic questions, I went out because I felt like it and I didn't sleep until late because I had...things to do."

"Fine with me. You might want to put up a glamour or something though. It's possible you could frighten and scar small children for life with that face of yours right now."

Draco sat up at lightning speed and conjured a mirror. "Merlin, do I really look that grotesque? Why didn't you mention this to me _sooner_?!" He reached up and touched the slightly heavy bags that had grown under his eyes. His eyes were a light shade of pink from the lack of sleep but he figured he could cure that with a couple splashes of water to the face.

Blaise shrugged. "I didn't feel like it?"

"You evil bastard," Draco groused.

He barely stifled a yawn. "That's why we're best mates, Draco. Well, I'm off to bed."

"Bed? Breakfast starts in less than five minutes!"

"Right. On second thought I'll have breakfast then a nap." He smiled. "Let's go."

Draco slid a glamour into place and left the common room with Blaise.

Entering the Great Hall, Blaise went and plopped himself down next to Blair while Draco sat across from them. She took notice of the huge grin glued to his face and couldn't help but return one back.

"Have a good night huh?"

He greeted her with a kiss to the cheek. "Yes I did."

She chortled. "How many?"

"Two girls from Ravenclaw."

"Ah, that's all I need to know then from details you've given me before about your past 'excursions'."

"Oh well, I'm feeling more hungry than talkative right now anyway." He quipped.

Shrugging her shoulders she handed him a plate full of food. He smiled his thanks and began to tuck in. Draco sat watching the whole exchange. It appeared as if they had been best friends just as long as he and Draco have been. Neither Pansy nor anyone else ever had a plate fraught with his favorite breakfast foods waiting and ready for him. Instead he had to put up with Pansy's screeching and hideous attempts at cooing in his ear everyday. She was never subtle. He tried to make things work out with her but she was always begging him to sleep with her. Merlin knows no amount of Firewhiskey in the world would convince him to do so after catching a glimpse of her coming out of the shower.

He shuddered uncontrollably at the thought and pushed his food away. Immediately Crabbe turned his eyes towards Draco's sausage (sounds dirty, right? Was not intentional at all!).

"Malfoy, you going to eat that?" He grunted as he pointed a porky finger at his plate.

Draco scowled. _God, the stupid oaf can't even wait __one__ minute for me to contemplate whether I still want my food or not. _"No, go right ahead."

"Thanks."

"Whatever."

He looked over at Blaise and Blair one more time. Although he knew that they weren't dating, seeing them together still made him think that he wanted a relationship as close as theirs. He and Blaise had their own special relationship but he wanted something different. A kind of relationship that comes naturally because you were compatible with one another, made for each other specifically, and maybe even fall in love with that person.

"You look like shit, Malfoy."

Draco lifted his eyes to meet Blair's. Blair had taken a mental note of the bags under Draco's eyes and decided to point out the obvious. He wanted to sneer back "How about you shut up and go get fucked by a manticore," but he refrained himself to a dignified grunt.

"Sorry to say that is a pretty bad glamour, man." Blaise checked his watch. "Oy, its 9:30 already. Don't you have to meet up with Snape this morning?"

"Argh," Blair dropped her fork and let it clang dramatically onto her plate, "you know damn well I do. Want to come with, dear?" She gave his arm a loving squeeze and batted her eyes coquettishly.

He smiled. "Ha, flattery will get you nowhere with me, love. Except, into bed."

She feigned offense before slapping him on the shoulder. "Well wish me luck then." And she left the table, swaying her hips enough to get Blaise's attention as she exited the Great Hall.

"I think I'm falling in love," he sighed.

"Yeah, right. Next, you'll tell me that you want to impregnate her for the sake of bloody Britain."

"That is a good excuse! Remember, it worked on that Hufflepuff last year."

"Of course it did! He. Is. A. Hufflepuff."

"I'm starting to think someone may just be a little jealous of Blaise Zabini. I can shag both sexes!"

Draco gently massaged his temples. That headache might be creeping back. "So what are you going to do now that your lover is gone?"

"I wish she were my lover then I could get in an early shag before my nap. I guess I'll settle for the nap only though."

"That sounds riveting."

"Well tell me Draco, what are you planning for today?"

* * *

"I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten about our meeting today, Miss Phillips."

"I wouldn't dare forget, sir."

"I know this potion will take some time so I will return to witness your progress in an hour. You remember where to find the potions cupboard?"

She raised an eyebrow but apparently he couldn't decipher the meaning of her silent answer. "Yes Professor, I know where the cupboard is," she sighed.

"Then get to work. Remember I'll be back in an hour."

Blair suppressed the urge to roll her eyes as he stared down his abnormally large, wry nose at her. _The sooner you go, the sooner I can get this damned potion over with. _Realizing his haughty stare had no effect on the young woman, Snape exited the classroom with his cloak billowing behind him.

She clapped and rubbed her hands together. "Now to work on that potion."

Twenty minutes into her work Blair's back tensed as she registered the low, familiar clapping of shoes on the stone floor. Leather. Italian. Very expensive. _Blaise would be asleep now after what occurred last night. Snape has his own air of creepiness he carries around with him. And as far as I know no student in their right mind would come down to the dungeons on a Saturday, I wouldn't._

She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and carefully lifted her wand from the tabletop. The footsteps stopped a couple feet behind her. Chanting a new mantra, she set her wand down and picked up the knife. Maybe if she appeared too busy, they wouldn't feel the need to bother her.

_I will not turn around. I will not turn around. I will __**not **__turn around._

Apparently the person thought they had been quiet enough to refrain from making noise. He, yes he, stood there, probably planning to startle her. Blair kept her cool and tried to keep up what she was doing for a few more minutes but the silence was getting unbearable. It would have been extremely awkward if not for the potion boiling away in its cauldron. Fresh mint and sandalwood mingled in with the odor of the draught, dancing around Blair's senses. She had been in enough rows with the owner of that scent to know who it was.

_Damn._

"You shouldn't try sneaking up on people when they're using knives, Malfoy. It's kinda dangerous," she warned with as much civility she could muster.

"I'll try hard to keep that in mind." He cleared his throat. "Blaise wanted me to come down and check on you," he lied.

A short bark of laughter escaped her lips. "Really? Since when have I needed supervision?"

He walked around the desk to face her. He saw she gripped her wand for a second, probably conflicted between hexing him or trusting his lie and being civil.

He appeared to be trusting. For now. "He's been worried about you. He knows it's still only the first week of school but enough things have already happened. I suppose he wanted to know how you were coping in the privacy of seclusion."

"So he sent you after me?" She snorted. "That's real hard to believe seeing as we don't like each other much."

"Okay, maybe I lied."

Blair bristled. _I knew it. _"So you're here to sabotage me again is that it?"

"No, no, no! Sorry. Honestly, I came here because I want to help. With the two of us, the potion will come along faster."

She contemplated the offer for a millisecond and added four billywig stingers into the cauldron. "Don't bother, I'm almost halfway done." Just when she said that the concoction turned the black currant color it was supposed to. Draco couldn't help but take in how Blair gently bit the corner of her lip. It was mesmerizing. "Besides Snape will be coming to check on me in," she checked her watch, "five minutes."

When she looked up at Malfoy she could have sworn that he looked slightly crestfallen for a few seconds until his stoic mask resumed its place. She felt bad for just as long. _Damn my good nature... _To fix any damage done she amended her statement. "I just don't want him accusing me of cheating or anything. I can tell he doesn't like me."

"I understand." His strong voice belied the forlorn feeling seeping into his chest. "How about you allow me to assist you after he leaves? Then that will leave the rest of the day for other plans you may have."

_**Please**__ say yes. Yes. Yes._

He still wanted to help? _What's wrong with him?_

_At least he's being nice._

_Shut up brain._

_If I shut up then how are you supposed to finish that potion, hmm?_

_Shit. Well that's what I have Malfoy for now. So stick that up your ass and smoke it._

_Jackass._

"Um, are you alright?"

"What? Oh yeah, just had a tiny brain fart." Draco only concluded the fact that what she said was the type of thing only said in America. "A brain fart is the same thing as zonin' out. Whoever came up with the term must have been high," she laughed.

"Okay." He looked at her a minute longer with a raised eyebrow. _American colloquialisms. Downright stupid._

Blair could still feel Draco's eyes on her as she looked toward the cauldron. Enough eye contact for now. She heard herself tell him that he was welcome to do whatever he wanted but her eyes had focused on the figure in the doorway.

"Mr. Malfoy, I honestly wasn't expecting to see you in my classroom today. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked. Silkily? _I'm starting to hear things again. _Blair chewed the inside of her cheek and looked between the two men.

_I'm starting to hear things. Severus did not just talk to me like that! _Draco could swear on Merlin's left testicle that he threw up a little in his mouth. The man is his godfather! And old!

"Well sir, I just came by for a visit when I found Miss Phillips here working. So I decided to stick around and make sure she was successful in her endeavor. Also Blaise asked me to check up on her as a favor."

_Successful in her endeavor? What a suck up._

Snape quirked an eyebrow as he regarded his godson with a cool demeanor. "Is that so?"

"Yes, Professor. Unless you wish for me to leave, I could go back to my dorm—"

"No. You are fine where you are." He walked over to Blair's cauldron and took in the fact that she visibly stiffened a little as he peered at her beneath his fringe. She decided not to look at him. _She must be intimidated. _He allowed a small smile to play across his face before he repeated his words from earlier and mentioned he would be back in another half hour. He explained he offered an extra 10 minutes in case she needed more time. With one last smirk meant for only Draco, he left the room.

"Creeeeppyyy…" echoed once throughout the room as Blair made her feelings about their teacher known to Draco.

"You said it. He leered at me. He actually leered at me!"

"Never knew you could attract the older ones too, Malfoy," she smirked.

He sneered. "Shut up. At least I can attract **someone**."

"Careful," she gripped her wand tighter, "you don't want to say something you'll regret while you're surrounded by vials of dangerous potions. They could all of a sudden," she paused for effect, "get a mind of their own."

He ignored the warning, went over to the cauldron, and dropped in the chopped up valerian roots and asphodel. They worked together in a companionable silence for the duration of the potion making.

They finished the draught with ten minutes left on the clock. Snape must've expected Blair would really need the extra 10 minutes because he hadn't shown up yet.

"Thanks for the help." She smiled. Draco suddenly started to feel a warmth pool in his belly. Wait until he tells Blaise about this. Draco Malfoy made a breakthrough with the female Potter! _I might have to start calling her by her actual name soon._

"You're welcome. I'm just lucky that you're not crap at Potions like Potter."

"Yeah, lucky." She dismissed what he said with a wave. It seemed like an insult but she was in too good of a mood to worry about it. With Quidditch tryouts coming up on Tuesday, she had a few more days to practice and make the team!

"From the sight of you two lounging about I suspect you have finished the draught."

She stood up abruptly. "All finished, Professor."

"You are free to go," he drawled as he examined the two vials now filled with the clear colored liquid.

Blair rounded up her things and stuffed her wand into a pocket. Reaching the door, she turned around and addressed Snape again.

"Oh, Professor?"

"What is it?" he said, keeping his eyes on Draco who was growing more uncomfortable by the minute with the old coot staring at him like that. The Malfoy heir coughed impatiently, praying for Snape to look at her. Finally he did after she remained silent for a minute.

"Well?"

"Well, I know I'm only 5'2" but next time could you try looking at my face when talking to me? My face isn't _that _far down my chest." She smiled an innocent smile but from where he stood it looked as if he could see a pronounced mischievous glint in her eyes.

Being caught in the act of checking out a female student's chest, let alone Blair's, Snape's eyes widened. Draco pretended to cough loudly, hiding his laughter.

"I…"

"Bye Professor!" she called, running from the classroom.

"Well Severus, I guess you weren't so successful in keeping it subtle after all." He smirked. Then he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"In my defense she had those _things _pouring out of that top of hers," he scowled. "And I am a man."

"That remains to be clear."

Snape was incredulous. "So what were you doing here this whole time? I bet it was more than just helping her with that potion." Draco stopped grinning. Now it was Severus' turn to smile. Actually it came out more like a grimace. The man hasn't smiled all summer so he's a bit rusty.

* * *

Read!**review!**Read!**review!**


End file.
